the story of akaya
by lilkotk1
Summary: kakashi and ankos daughter and her adveturemy friend wrote this story and asked me to postit


"Hey Guys sorry I'm late, I was lost on the path of life." Kakashi Sensei said as he proofed up onto the pillar. All three students raised there eyebrows. "Kakashi sensei! Where have you been? Your 20 minutes late!" Akaya yelled at him. Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "I was out; I hope that's not a problem with you." He looked at Akaka who surprisingly gave him the same look that no other person could pull off. Well 'Sensei' if we're going to be full fledges ninja then you need to be here on time." Sasuke said in his uncaring voice. Kakashi looked over to Sasuke," Sasuke Uchiha Right? Don't you have an older brother isn't his name Itachi? I've heard a lot about the Uchiha clan, so sorry that it's all gone." Kakashi said, Akaya looked at him, he has the same attitude as me; and are hair are the same color. She thought to herself. Shina felling left out interrupted the silence," Kakashi Sensei? When's the first mission? "Shina said quietly."First of all, we're not going to go on a mission until I see that you guys are ready and besides I want to get to know you before I decide to put my life on the line for you if you get in trouble, who's first?" Akaya had turned around and was leaning up agents the bridge looking down at the water, Shina had sat down and hugged her knees as if to be in one of her 'Depressed moods' and Sasuke really didn't care and leaned back on the bridge and looked off in to the sky. Kakashi sighed, he had so many things to tell them, but they would have to wait. "Akaya" He said softly, "Would you mind sharing a few things about your self?" He looked down hoping that the dark secret he had to tell her would not show to the other two. "Sure, first of all, I hate being looked down upon, everyone underestimates me and I hate it, I'm just as strong as any one here and I plan to prove that." She looked up and had a sparkle in her eye. "I guess that means Im next." Shina said as she stood up, "I'm a lost mind on a path; I'm a fun loving girl when I want to be and a hate filled girl when I want to be, and do you need anymore?" She looked at her sensei. "No need Shina, I well we get the point." he smiled at her. "I have nothing to say, but that I'm an avenger and if anyone gets in my way, I'll kill them." Sasuke said looking at him team mates. Kakashi looked around and then pointed to them. "You guys can go home now, But I need you here tomorrow at 10:00 SHARP! And if your not here then you have let your team down. If you know what I mean." Sasuke looked at Shina and gave her the ok. Shina smiled slightly and walked by his side on the way home. Akaya looked at them and gave Shina; her best friend a nice smile and then turned around and looked back down at the water. 

Chapter 2

What's Kakashi's secret?

"Akaka, can I talk with you for a moment?" Kakashi said very quietly. Akaya startled turned around, "ohh... Sensei I didn't know you where here sorry, I'll leave you alone." She looked down and started to walk away. Kakashi grabbed her hand and pulled her agents his body and gave her a hug. "I bet your wondering why we have the same hair color, and attitude and other things right." He looked down upon her. "Well yes, I've been alone half my life and have been living with Anko-Chan." Akaka said as she was being hugged. "Sit down; there are a lot of things I need to tell you." Kakashi took a deep breath and sat down with her in his arms. The Things I'm about to tell you are going to be hard on you But stay with me. "Some time ago, 14 years ago to be precise you were born and was claimed to be the most famous child in Kohana. When you were 4 Your mother was killed by Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, You we're then put under the care of ANBU, The Hokage and Anko-Chan. Anko-Chan was your caretaker so she taught you just about everything you know, but just two years ago you got something that know one even Anko-Chan could control, What you got was the Sharingan! A very rare ability that can only be found in the Uchiha clan. Your life then started going down hill, the chunin Exams we're coming up and Anko-Chan was gone most of the time. Akaya do you know what any of this means?" Kakashi looked down upon his student and started to cry. "Yes, I do know what this means... Kakashi sensei? why do you know so much about me, I mean I'm not going to get upset I just want to know who you are to me.. And to Shina and even Sasuke." Akaka looked up at him. "I'm you father Akaka, Anko-Chan is a very close friend to mine, we have been friends since she first came here, But I got the Sharingan from Obito Uchiha right before he died, And I guess I passed some of it down to you. I'm so sorry life has been hard on you up until now and that I never told you sooner, I was just so scared that people might still be after you." Kakashi Said. "F- f-father??" Akaka Stuttered. She looked up at her father and hugged him. 

Chapter 3

As a ninja Life begins but as a friend it only gets harder: 

Ding Dong Ding Dong! The clock on the academy Chimed 10:00 Shina and Sasuke and just getting on the bridge and the clock struck the 10th chime. "Neither of them are here, how strange Akaka would have been here at nine. It's ok if Kakashi's not here, Right Sasuke?" Shina turned around and looked at him. Sasuke put his hand over her mouth and ducked down with her in his arms. "Shh, be very quiet, I don't know what's going on but something is not right." He whispered in her ear. All of a sudden Tenten, Neji and Rock Lee were on the bridge and in Neji's tight grasp was Akaya. "Well, Well, Well, Look what the cat dragged in." Neji said. "I'm not a cat, if anyone's a cat it should be you!!" Akaya Yelled in his face. "Guys just let her go, she didn't hurt anyone, and I don't think she was planning on doing anything." Tenten said with a worried look in her eye. Shina stood up and was about to yell when Akaya gave her a glare that told her to get out of here while she still could. Shina and Akaya Were the best of friends growing up together but Akaya was 2 years older then she, Akaya Had stayed back in the academy just to be with Shina, A true friend. This friendship was about to get tested. Shina was not about to let her best friend get pushed around. "Sasuke, You know her better then anyone here, besides me. We got to help her!" Shina looked at him with worried eyes. "Shina, I'm sorry I can't help her, I and my brother killed her mother and almost her, and so I cannot help her." Sasuke looked at her with also worried eyes. Shina took out 3 kunia's and was about to throw them when all of a sudden Kiba and his pupy ran up and Kicked, Neji, and lee's butt. All Kiba had to do was give Tenten a glare and she ran with her team mates out of there. "You didn't have to be my knight in shining armor you know, I had everything under control." she looked at him and blushed. "I know I didn't but I can't let the girl I truly care about get hurt." He said as he smiled. "Hey guys, did I miss something?" Kakashi said. Shina and Sasuke stood up and looked at each other and then and Akaka looking to her for an answer. "Nothing Dad, you didn't miss anything, But your late yet again!!" she giggled and she kissed Kiba on the cheek and said good bye." Good, now on to the training field." Kakashi said. 

Chapter 4

The training begins: 

"Alright you three this will be a survival test." Kakashi said. "He's your father! How come you never told me? I though we we're best friends, I thought I was the one who you told everything too." Shina whispered to her friend as they we're throwing there kunia's. "He just told me, I never knew until yesterday, you can't blame me for not telling you, I would have if I could, but I just found out." Akaka whispered back to Shina. "Ohh ok, I just thought that you have been hiding it for like ever. I also have something to tell you." She said as she looked down. "What is it? Duck! Sensei's about to throw a kunai at you!" Akaya yelled as she dove for her friend. Allowing the kunai to hit her arm. "Akaya are you alright? Speak to me! Now I know you and hear me!" Shina said as she held her friends shoulders. "I'm fine, really. Are you ok? I was worried." She said as she looked at her friend. Sasuke and Kakashi had knelt down beside her and we're mending her arm. "I'm fine dad, really. You don't have to treat me like a little kid; I can handle a kunai in my arm." She said as she smiled up at her dad. With her good arm Shina helped her up and made sure she was settling on her feet. "Thanks Shina, I'm so glad to have a really good friend like you." She smiled at her friend. "Sasuke I want you to walk Akaka to the hospitals, I want some one on one time with Shina, we need to work on her aim and dodge." Kakashi said as he looked at Sasuke and Shina. Shina looked to her friend for an answer of why she was not the one taking her. Turning her head away from her friends glare and looking down, Meant that she didn't know. "Come on, I want to talk with you on the way there." Sasuke Said as he put one hand on Akaka's shoulder to lead her away. Shina and Akaka both looked back at each other, Shina gave Akaka the ' He's mine so back off ' glare while Akaka's eyes sparkled with amusement. 

Chapter 5

Is he really telling me this? 

Akaka was holding her arm on the way to the hospitals, she really didn't want to whine to Sasuke but it really did hurt. "Sasuke? Do you think we could hurry up a little bit? My arm hurts really badly." She said looking down at her feet. "Dose it really hurt that much? Or are you just saying that to hurry up and get me away from you?" he said glaring over at her. "No Sasuke, It really does hurt, and what did you want to talk to me about?" she said with a stern tone in her voice. 

"Oh yes, I remember, him... you do know that me and my brother Itachi killed your mother when you we're 4 and we almost killed you?" he said as he looked at the trees. "Yes, Kakashi told me yesterday. I don't envy you if that's we're all this is heading to, and I don't want revenge or anything." She said as she looked at him hoping to catch his eye. She caught his eye and smiled she really wanted to be friends with Sasuke, she knew that he was Shina's but she really wanted to be friends, just friends. "Ok, I feel much better with that off my chest, I was just making sure that it was mostly me, and not my brother, the thing is that my brother was born just a year earlier then you and when he first saw you, he feel in love. When you were 10 and he was 11 he knew you we're the one to fall in love with. He spent most of his time watching over you and making sure nothing or no one ever took you anyway from him, I envied my brother for that, and set off one night to kill you and your mother. When I got to your house Itachi was there, waiting for me. I had got threw him, but just barely and killed your mother, but before I could kill you; he grabbed you while you we're sleeping and ran away to Anko-Chan's house. I knew I could never get close to you for where ever you we're Itachi were close behind, and he still is. He's probably watching me now, making sure I don't try to kill you." Sasuke said as he looked up at the trees. Akaka was shocked. She looked at the trees, trying to see if it was really true, if Itachi was really there. 

Chapter 6

He Found her: 

When they both got to the bridge Kiba and his pupy we're standing there, watching as Sasuke and Akaka walked across the bridge. "Hello Kiba, How are you today?" she smiled and looked at him with friendly eyes. She then knelt down and patted Akamaru's head genteelly smiling. Kiba smiled and saw her arm and walked over to Sasuke who was waiting for her to finish what she was doing. "What's wrong with her arm is she hurt or something?" Kiba asked Sasuke with a worried tone in his voice. "Yea, I'm taking her to the hospitals to get it checked out, she jumped in front of a kunai that Shina wasn't looking out for, and took the blame for her." Sasuke said as kiba walked up to him. "Can you guys walk with us? Itachi is around here and I have a strange feeling that he's going to show himself to her." Sasuke said with pleading eyes at Kiba. "Sure but why is it such a worry that he shows himself. It's not like he likes her or something is it?" Kiba said as he looked around at the trees. "I'm ready Sasuke, is kiba going to come with us?" she looked at both of the boys with hopeful eyes. They both nodded and Akaka smiled. She ran out ahead of them with Kiba's pup and was happily running around when Akamaru stopped and looked at the tree that was in front of him. "What is it boy? Is something wrong?" She said as she knelt down beside the pup. Sasuke and Kiba came running up each of them with two kunia's in there hands and stood in front of Akaka. Akamaru started to growl and walked forward toward the tree. With a single bound Itachi was leaning up agents the tree. His long black hair swaying in the breeze, his red eyes gentle and strangely kind. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba." Itachi said as he looked around. His eyes then set upon Akaka, looking at her white hair with blue highlights and green eyes; she had her headband slightly over her left eye just like her father. Itachi bowed low and looked at Akaka. "It's a pleasure to meet you Akaka, I've been waiting my whole life for this moment, and may I ask you to walk with me?" Itachi said as he straightened up. "Well, I. I'm busy... I have to go the hospitals and get my arm checked." Akaka said blushing. Kiba looked at her and moved to her side, as if to tell Itachi that she was his. Itachi took that sign in and gave Kiba a hard stone glare. "Kiba, Akaya. We have to get moving there's only about another hour or two till dusk and Kakashi want's you Akaka to be at the hospitals for he's going to come check up on you." Sasuke said as he put both of his kunia's back in the pouch. The three of them began to walk away and left Itachi leaning up agents the tree. Akaka looked back and saw that Itachi was gone, she looked up into the trees and saw him sitting there like a cat following her with his keen eyes, and she smiled at him and mouthed a good bye. 

Chapter 7

It's worse then it looks: 

When the three of them got to the hospitals Kiba said his good byes and told Akaka and Sasuke that he had to meet Hinata and Shino. Sasuke walked Akaka into the hospitals and to the front desk. "Name please" the Ninja sitting there said to Sasuke, "It's not me, it's for my friend here, she got hit with a kunai while we we're training with are sensei and other team mate." The word 'friend' made Akaka smile, she was glad to have the guy who killed her mother call her a friend rather then an enemy. "My name is Akaka, and yes, it is true. I did get hit with a kunai; can you check it for me?" Akaka said. The ninja looked up and his eyes grew wide. "Your kidding me right? Your not really 'His' Daughter are you?" the medical ninja said to them. "Yes I am 'His' daughter and I need someone to check my arm now! It's killing me!!" she said as she looked at the ninja and then at Sasuke, her eyes asking him for help. He noticed them and moved closer to her side. "Off course, I'll get someone here right now to check it for you." the medical ninja said to them. Thirty minutes later Akaka walked out of a room. Sasuke was waiting quietly for her. When he heard the door open he looked up. "Is everything alright?" He said and smiled only to have the smile turn to a frown. Akaka came out of the room crying. Sasuke got up and hugged her, "Is everything alright?" He asked her, when she didn't answer he got worried. "What's wrong? What did you do to her?" He demanded. "We did nothing, she broke her arm when the kunai hit her, she's crying because she wont be able to train for at least six weeks and the Chunin exams are in eight." The Medical Ninja said as he walked out of the room. Then all of a sudden Kakashi and Shina walked in. Kakashi reading his book and Shina Humming to herself. Kakashi put his book away and looked at his daughter who was crying. "Akaka! Are you alright?" he walked over to her and knelt down. "Sensei, Ill tells you, I don't think she's really in the mood to talk right now." Sasuke said as he looked at his sensei. Akaka turned away from both of them and sat down. Shina seeing her friend in pain walked over to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. Akaka looked up and hugged her dear friend and cried. "Kakashi sensei, she broke her arm and the doctor said it won't get better for at least six weeks, and the chunin exams are in eight, She's crying because she thinks she's going to fall behind and fail." Sasuke said to his sensei and then looked at Akaka who had cried herself to sleep in Shina's arms. "I see, but she is strong, one brake to her arm isn't going to stop her from training, I hope you know that. Sasuke, She is stronger then you now, I was hoping you knew that all ready, But seeing how it is, I guess you didn't. "Kakashi said."Things are and will get better you guys; one brake to my arm is not going to stop me from training." Akaka Said, Shina nodded her head in her friend's agreement. The two boys across the room just nodded there heads as well and smiled.

Chapter 8

Sasuke tells of what happened in the woods: 

The next morning they all met at the bridge Akaka was; like always, the first one there and Kiba was hugging her from behind as she looked down at the water. Sasuke and and Shina we're holding hands as they walked on the bridge. "Let me guess, Kakashi sensei isn't here yet?" Shina gave them all a good chuckle. "Good morning guys, how is everyone this morning?" Kakashi said as he walked onto the bridge. "I'm fine; I'm ready to 'watch' the training." Akaka said as she looked up at Kiba and smiled. "We're good too," Shina and Sasuke said together. "Akaka, I'm sorry but I need to go train with Shino and Hinata. Will I see you again today?" Kiba whispered in her ear as he still hugged her. "I'm sure you will Kiba." She smiled and pats Akamaru's head. "Kiba, Will you tell Hinata and Shino I said Hi?" She smiled as he began to walk away. "Sure!" Kiba gave her one last hug and ran away with Akamaru at his side. "Well, now that he's gone, How bout' we go train?" Kakashi Smiled and started to walk to the training area. Shina Smiled and ran ahead of her sensei with Akaka at her heels. "Sensei? Can I talk with you alone, while the girls arn't here?" Sasuke said. "Sure what is it Sasuke?" Kakashi looked down at him. "Itachi was in the woods last night, and was looking for Akaya, He found here but luckily I asked Kiba to come with us. I'm glad I did, who knows what Itachi might have done." Sasuke said as he walked a little slower. "I'm glad you told me, I started to notice someone's presence as we we're training yesterday." He said. "Well now that you know we're going to have to keep a close eye on Akaka and even Shina. " Sasuke said. 

Chapter 9

Where Did 'His' daughter go? 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shina screamed, Sasuke and Kakashi looked at each other and ran ahead. "Shina! What's wrong?? Where's Akaka??" Both boys said together. "I don't know, first she was here then she was gone." Shina said as she began to cry. All three of them began to look around. Meanwhile: "Well, We meet again Akaka." Itachi Grinned. He sat down, "Sorry if I scared you, I just wanted to talk with you again." he said with heart filled eyes. "Well, there are better ways to talk with me you know?!" Akaka said. "I know I just wanted to let you know that I love you." Itachi said looking down. Akaka walked over to him and sat down next to him resting her head on his shoulder. "Sasuke told me about how you have always liked me, I don't hate you for that, I hope you know?" she said. Itachi Smiled and thanked her. "You can go back now if you want." He said. "Ok, I got to get back to my father and train." Akaka Said. She got up and started to walk away. Then turned around and kissed him on the cheek, "If you want to talk with me then just come by and see me anytime, just not when I'm training or with my friends please." She siad, then ran away. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Kakashi yelled at her. "I'm sorry, Itachi was talking with me, I didn't mean to run off he used an illusion jutsu on Me." she pleaded. "Do all of you forgive me? I mean, I didn't mean to run off, it's jus-." Yes we do." Sasuke said softly but he spoke for all of them.

Chapter 10

Two weeks left, will she be able to catch up? 

"Shina! Shina!" Akaka yelled as she ran to her friend in the morning. "What!?" Shina said with a giggle. "My arm is better! I'll be able to train now, and I plan to catch up!" Akaka said, running out of breath after catching up with her friend. "That's great! Wait until we tell Sasuke and Kakashi sensei!" Shina said as she began to run ahead of the 'Out of breath Akaka'. "Race you to the bridge! I bet cha' we'll be the first ones... again!" Shina said. "Hey! wait up, That's not fair! you cheater!" Akaka yelled to her friend. Once the two girls got to the bridge, they started to quiz each other on what they think might be in these 'Chunin Exams'. "Ok, question two. When your facing a Lone Ninja, What's the best weapon to use?" Shina said to Akaka. "Hmm.. Thats a hard one, Umm.. I would say eaither the Shuragan or a Kunia, Or in your words Shina, Sasuke!" Akaka said as she began to giggle. " Ok, ok! I guess it was funny my turn make up a question." Shina said in response. "Ok, if you we're going out with a guy and loved him very much, and then you relize that someone else out there likes you and you might be falling in love with him, What would you do?" Akaka Said while looking over the edge of the bridge. Shina's eyes grew wide, She knew what Akaka meant. "I don't know. I would stay with the guy that loved me the most. thats what I would do." Shina Said cocking her head to the side in confusion. Akaka smiled, "I thought so... I'm going to do that too." she said as she smiled. Akaka fixed herself up, her hair was a mess and she didn't even have her head band on. If her father saw her like that he would flip. "Hey guys, Your up early." Sasuke said yawing. He went over to Shina and hugged her from behind. The two girls had gotten' Bored and where playing Tic-TAC-Toe in the sand with there kunia's. 

Chapter 11

3 Days before the Chunin Exams: 

"Three days left guys." Kakashi said, as he handed each of his students the regasration cards they would need to get in."Shina you want to go get are pictures taken' after we're done practiceing today?" Akaka said to Shina. "Sure, Sasuke you want to come to?" Shina said. "Sure, I don't mind." He said in response to her. "Is it alright that he comes with us Akaka?, I mean if you just wanted it to be us girls I think Sasuke would understand." She said looking at her friend. Akaka smiled, It touched her to have such great friends. "No, I don't mind, really I enjoy having you too around." She said. "Lets go guys, we have to get you ready." Kakashi said to his students. Akaka ran ahead of him with Shina at her heels. With both Sasuke and Kakashi having the Sharingan, it didn't matter if the two girls got out of there sight. Even Akaka Has the eye, but can't control it yet. Panting heavily akaya and Shina dodged and threw kunia's at each other. They made sure to blunt the end to that if one of them did end up getting hit that it wouldn't hurt them. Kakashi just sat there and read his book, Once in a while he would glace over at his students to make sure they we're doing what he told them to do. "OK guys, You worked hard today, I want you to go get your pictures taken, and tomorrow you have the day off. I want you guys rested up for Friday. "Kakashi said as he put his book down and jumped to the ground from the tree he had been resting on. All three students smiled and ran off to the picture spot. " Say Cheese..." The photographer said dryly to Shina. " I've been smiling for 2 minutes, Will you take the dang picture already?" She said very irritated. "Very good, Next; Akaka." He said. "Good luck Akaka..." Shina whispered to her friend. "Thanks." She said smiling. After Akaka was Sasuke and that went fairly well. Akaka said her good byes and told them that she was going to spend the day the next day with kiba. Shina had told her the same but only with Sasuke. "Good bye, See you Friday. You guys better be there." Akaka said. 

Chapter 12

A Day with Kiba and with Sasuke: 

The next morning Akaka got up. She got ready for her 'day' off with kiba. She didn't bother putting her head band over her eye. She went out side and took a deep breath, "Kiba told me to meet him at the bridge at 8:00, so I guess I will." Akaka said out load to herself. She ran to the bridge and there he was, Kiba and Akumarru. "Hey guys! How are you this morning?" Akaka said as she pet Akamaru's head. "We're fine thanks, and how are you?" Kiba said, giving her a hug. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. What are we going to do today?" Akaka asked. "You will see, It's a surprise!" Kiba said taking her hand. "You know I can't wait for surprises!" Akaka said as she smiled and giggled. Mean while- "Where are we going?!" Shina said, she couldn't see anything, for Sasuke had pulled her headband down over her eyes. "You'll see!" He replied, and kissed her. "Fine, be that way!" Shina said with a giggle. "Keep walking we're almost there." Sasuke said taking her hand and leading her the right way. "I'm coming, I'm coming" Shina said with another giggle. " Alright stop, and sit down. Your going to have to trust me." He said. " You know I trust you." she replied. She sat down and asked if she could take the head band off yet. Sasuke pulled the headband off, there they we're, sitting in the woods with the village's waterfall to there right and plants and beautiful trees to there left. "I was thinking we could hang out here for a while, I asked kiba to bring Akaka over for about an hour or so, I hope you don't mind; It's much later though." He said holding her. She didn't mind, she really liked hanging out with her friend. "Psssstt... Sasuke. Come here for a moment." Kiba said. "I'm here, Your at least 10 minutes early." He replied. "So the plan is, to push the girl off the edge of the waterfall, save them, and then get yelled at?" Kiba asked with a confused look. "No, the plan is... To push them off the edge, Save them, and see how they react. "Sasuke said with a sly grin. The girl on the other hand had gotten' together, and over heard what the boys were saying. There plan, was too of course follow along and then as they were about to be saved they let clones take there place, while... They 'POOF' away... pretend to fall from another point. They plan to do this until the boys get annoyed. The girl giggled at the plan and found, looking innocent was really hard. The boys came back and took the girls by the hand and walked them over to the waterfall. They turned them around as if to kiss them and WHAM! The girls blindfolded them. It took a moment to make the clones and then they were back in there places pulling the blindfolds off.


End file.
